Universal Quirks
by northpeach
Summary: A gathering of fics and AUs set in the same universe. In this universe, the first change begins with Izuku defending his mother instead of denying his parentage, Todoroki understandably jumps to the wrong conclusion. Izuku never gets around to correcting that. After all, All Might obviously loves his son very much, even if he must keep his family safely hidden. Co-Written with Wolf
1. Chapter 1

It was an accident.

One might even say it was the fault of the people Izuku grew up around. Their neighbours, the teachers and his former classmates. Surprisingly, this was the one thing that Kacchan never used against him, the one thing that was _too far_ over the line that it was never crossed. Kacchan didn't bring Midoriya Inko into their fights. Nor did he let others in his hearing do so.

It started with the fact that Izuku didn't have a father.

There were no pictures in the house, he didn't remember any male persons existing in his life alongside his mother and there was no one he called, ' _tou-san_ '. Midoriya Inoko was very obviously a single mother raising her Quirkless son. There was a reaction from Izuku's Quirkless status that affected her too. After all, what kind of man did she marry that produced a son such as hers? Was one of _her_ parents Quirkless? Was _her husband_ Quirkless?

Some gossiped that this ' _Midoriya Hisashi'_ was simply made up. After all, Midoriya Inoko moved into the neighbourhood while she was still pregnant. For all they knew, 'Midoriya' had always been Inoko's maiden name. Granted, Bakugou Mitsuki said she was great friends with Inoko and knew she was married, but several people had mentioned that Mitsuki could be remembered saying she had never once met her friend's husband.

Everyone agreed _that_ was _suspicious._ Everyone who _cared_.

Some simply dropped the subject and let sleeping dogs lie. It wasn't any of their business after all. Who cared if Midoriya Inoko was married or not? If her husband was dead or alive? What did it _matter?_

But there are always _those people_ who must insert themselves into a situation they have no business being in. There are always those who delight in telling others of the misfortunes of others and if what they spread isn't the truth, who's to know? After all, _that woman_ won't tell them _anything_. What are they _supposed_ to think?

The rumors spread about Izuku's father, if he was Inoko's husband or not, if he was dead or alive, if he left them or she left him, if her son was the result of a youthful indiscretion, ect. Most had an opinion and weren't ashamed to share it.

Likewise, most were wise enough to keep their _discussions_ away from the woman in question as Bakugou Katsuki _clearly_ inherited his temper from his mother, even if hers was on a much longer fuse. Mitsuki wasn't afraid to verbally attack anyone she heard spreading tales about her friend either.

Izuku was fair game though. He never told his mother of the abuse he endured. Of what was said and what wasn't. There was no one to help, no one that cared enough besides his mother and Izuku didn't want to involve her in something that was _his fault_. Inoko suspected the bullying, with all the bruises and scrapes he had when he came home. His stained uniforms and torn notebooks, the way he looked for exits and escape routes when they left the house.

She did her best, but Izuku wouldn't tell her anything and eventually she learned to drop it. Still, Inoko made sure to hug him, to let him know that she loved him and would support him not matter what. Izuku always smiled up at her and returned the hug that usually accompanied such declarations of affection.

Sometimes she worried over the lack of a father in his life. The lack of friends and support from someone other than her. Her son didn't even have a father figure in his life to talk to.

In fact, the only male role model he looked up to was All Might. From what he saw of him on the television or on his computer screen. Far away and untouchable for her son.

Granted, there were other heros he loved and cheered for, but it was All Might who was Izuku's hero, All Might who would also be his hero, even if he never met him.

Izuku however, wasn't aware of an absence of something most everyone else had, beyond his non-existent Quirk.

 _It's fine now. Why? For_ _ **I am here!**_

All Might was the hero who gave hope, the Symbol of Peace, the one who never gave up and never gave in. The hero who always _smiled_ through all the chaos and destruction of villains and natural disasters. All Might was the hero Izuku aspired to be like.

When he was told he was _worthless, useless_ , and knocked to the floor and kicked and beat down over and o _ver_ again, it was All Might's smile in his head as he stood up and _endured_. When Kacchan told him to _go take a leap of faith from the roof_ , when teachers ignored as students tore his homework up and poured drinks over his head and threw food on him, even through all of that, Izuku kept going.

He was going to be a _hero._

Maybe.

He was Quirkless, after all. So there was always doubt in his heart, but he kept on until the day he could meet All Might. Until he could ask him that one question that burned in his mind.

 _Can I be a hero even though I'm Quirkless?_

* * *

All Might says no.

Izuku is _devastated._ He accepts it though. Maybe. He hasn't decided, but _All Might said_ _ **no.**_ He doesn't know what he's going to do, but there are tears in his eyes and it _hurts._ He accepts what All Might says because the reason why _wasn't_ because _Izuku_ was worthless, but because _he was going to get hurt._ All Might said _no_ because he was _afraid for Izuku's life._

The thought eases the pain, makes it bearable and he _understands_ , he _does_. But- Well. He heads home thinking that'll be the end of it. He can make one final decision in the morning. He gives himself time to decide even though- even though the answer is on the tip of his tongue.

But then- then the Sludge Villain gets a hold of Kacchan because _Izuku distracted All Might enough that he got free._ The heroes are all standing around and _watching._ They do _nothing._ They're _useless_ and hey, Izuku is Quirkless and useless too _but_ -

But his feet move on their own and Izuku _sprints_ towards Kacchan.

It shouldn't work, but it does. He almost dies again, by the same villain. The Pro-Heroes scream at him, call him _stupid_ and _reckless_ , ask if _he wanted to die_. He can hear them praising Kacchan just a few feet away, talking about his quirk and potential, asking him to apprentice under them when he goes to make it big.

It's infuriating. _They_ were Pro-Heroes, and yet, _he_ was the one that acted. _He_ , the quirkless kid, was the only one that did _anything_ , but they're yelling at him. Still...All Might had said he'd get hurt being a Pro without a quirk, and...well. Izuku may have acted, but his hands had done nothing to the sludge, sure enough.

Still…

He saves Kacchan and All Might saves both of them and then- _and then-_

 _All Might says_ _ **yes.**_

* * *

The training is hard and that hurts too, but _All Might_ is _there_ and he _chose Izuku_ and that _means something._

All Might says he can do it so Izuku _does._

He's so happy but there's always that shadow of doubt he can't get rid of but he's good at ignoring it. All Might is _there_ and everything is okay and Izuku can _do this._

He's going to be a hero and it doesn't matter what Kacchan calls him or tells him or what everyone else is saying because _he's going to become a hero._

And he does.

He takes the U.A. Exam and there are _robots_ and he doesn't get any points but he _saved someone._ He took out the no pointer and broke three out of four limbs, but he _saved someone._

He gets accepted. Kacchan does too. They're in the same class. But Aizawa-sensei doesn't allow Kacchan to lay a single finger on him.

He makes friends. There's no one to stop him.

Uraraka Ochako.

Iida Tenya.

There's a Quirk Apprehension Test and- and he _passes._ He's not _expelled_. He breaks his finger and it _hurts_ , but he's used to pain and _he's going to be a hero._ This is his chance and he's going to _take it_. He'll work hard to be a hero, to make his mentor _proud_ , he declares and All Might _smiles_ at him and _agrees._

They go to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to train for rescue missions with Thirteen-sensei and Aizawa-sensei but-

Villains attack. People get hurt. People he cares about almost _die._ His _classmates. Aizawa-sensei_. _All Might._ Things…

 _...things change._

He makes another friend. She says, _call me Tsu-chan, Midori-chan._

He's so _happy._ Even if he dreams of his new friend crumbling to dust in front of his eyes. If he wakes with the taste of blood in his mouth and the screams of Noumu echoing in his ears.

* * *

It's the U.A. Sports Festival and Izuku comes in first on the obstacle course.

It's the U.A. Sports Festival and Izuku, Uraraka, Mei and Tokoyami finish in fourth in the human calvrary.

It's the U.A. Sports Festival and Todoroki-kun pulls him aside to talk to him.

They stand there in silence as Izuku stutters and tries to move things along because there's cold creeping up his spine. Also he's hungry and his stomach might growl at any second. When he speaks, Todoroki-kun asks a single question that leads to every thought fleeing from his mind.

"Are you All Might's illegitimate child?"

Izuku can feel all the emotion leave his expression in absolute _shock_ for a solid five seconds before Todoroki-kun demands an answer. He can barely hear him though. The _fear_ comes first because _his connection to All Might is a secret that he cannot tell._ The anger is not surprising because he can still hear the whispers ringing in his ears that he's never forgotten-

" _Is Midoriya-san_ really _married?"_

" _Is that Quirkless child just a result of a youthful indiscretion?"_

" _Did her_ husband _leave them?"_

" _Was it the Quirkless boy's fault?_

" _Was she unfaithful?"_

" _My! An affair with a married man!"_

One For All ignites and dies in an instant with the briefest crackle of green lightning and his eyes _shine_ even against the glare of the sun. Izuku takes a single step forward and ignores the way Todoroki-kun stiffens and his hands spasm in a way that says he's reading him as a _threat._

For once, Izuku _doesn't care._

"I," Izuku says imagining All Might standing against Noumu even though he was injured, even though his time limit had already been reached, because he was _protecting them_ , "am _not_ ," he takes another step and stares up into wide eyes of two different colors and says the next word perfectly calmly even with the edge in his voice, " _illegitimate_."

"My mother," Izuku says and ignores the way his voice almost wobbles, "married my father. Don't speak about what you _don't know_."

Silence falls and he's still staring at Todoroki-kun and- and- he relaxes. Izuku is almost startled but he takes a quick step away and averts his gaze, unclenching his fists and coughing at the dryness in his throat. He misses the look of understanding followed by acceptance, and the glint of _envy_ that's in Todoroki's gaze. It's gone when he looks back, replaced by cold hard determination, and he is none the wiser.

"I won't demand you tell me your connection to All Might," Todoroki begins before he pauses for a moment to make sure Izuku is focused on him.

"Endeavor is my old man. You are aware that he's the number two hero. You are connected to the number one hero and thus I have even more reason to beat you."

Izuku is drawn in by what he's being told. About Endeavor's rise to his current position, his rivalry with All Might, but it isn't until Todoroki really begins to talk about _himself_ that Izuku feels horror and anger, and honest _fear_ because _what world does Todoroki live in?_

 _I am the product of a Quirk Marriage_ , Todoroki Shouto says.

 _My mother poured hot water over the left side of my face because I looked like my father_ , Todoroki Shouto says with a hand over the scar it caused.

 _My father beats me into the ground and calls it training and has done so since my Quirk manifested,_ Todoroki Shouto doesn't quite say, but Izuku hears anyway.

 _I despise my father to such an extent that I am willing to reject the fire side of my Quirk,_ Todoroki Shouto snarls in his explanation.

Izuku mentally removes Endeavor from his list of heroes. Izuku has battle plans already playing out in his head and he's put together a rough outline of _how to fix this_ before he realizes that trauma doesn't just fade away even when the origin is removed.

This can't just stop at Endeavor. Which means there are others aware of _Endeavor's crimes_ and they have done _nothing._ Todoroki is _suffering_ and no one who notices _cares enough to stop it._

Research is needed. Statistics and charts, diagrams, _everything._

Izuku is only fourteen, a student, not even a pro-hero, he doesn't have enough resources, influence or evidence to do _anything_. He stares at Todoroki Shouto and silently asks, _what_ _ **can**_ _he do?_

 _In my memories, my mother is always crying_.

"No matter what you are to All Might, I will rise above you with just my right side," he says flatly and his voice dips lower as the intensity leaves his expression. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Izuku watches as Todoroki-kun walks away and doesn't know what he can do. What is there to say? What is he supposed to do to help? He doesn't know but he feet move on their own and before he realizes it, he's already calling out.

"I am here because of the people supporting me. Saving people with a fearless smile, the greatest hero- _All Might._ I want to be like him," he says quietly, staring at his hand before raising his gaze, "In order to do that, I need to be strong enough to become number one."

As Todoroki turns, Izuku's voice raises, gaining strength as he speaks.

"My motivation may seem trivial to yours, but I can't lose either. I have to live up to the hopes of those who have supported me."

His mother. All Might. Izuku thinks of them and there's something like understanding in Todoroki's hard gaze even as he pauses for a moment before forging ahead.

"The declaration of war you gave me- I'll return it. I'll beat you as well!"

Izuku stares resolutely with his fist clenched tightly in front of him and meets Todoroki's eyes, trying to project the determination he feels. He doesn't know if he succeeds, as his classmate simply turns away after a moment and continues his path. Izuku watches him letting the seconds tick past before he lets his fist drop and his brain kicks into high gear.

He pivots sharply on his heel and grits his teeth.

He needs to buy a new notebook. He needs to pull up every single video the internet has of Endeavor fighting. All his moves, his combat style, _everything._ He needs to pull up every single interview the man has ever given. He needs information and he's going to get it.

He doesn't notice as walks off, he doesn't notice as a shadow shifts in the darkness at the end of the tunnel. He doesn't hear the harsh exhale of breath nor the _slam_ of flesh on concrete before there are footsteps that grow fainter by the second- Izuku doesn't notice.

But Bakugou Katsuki will never forget this moment as long as he lives. He won't forget the curl of something like _regret_ and _shame_ in his chest before he shoves it down. Deku _has_ been lying, just not about what Katsuki thought he was.

* * *

They fight.

Izuku doesn't win. But he doesn't lose either.

No, Izuku feels a bit like he won _anyway_ , because Todoroki _used his fire_ and _smiled_ while he did it. Izuku didn't come in first, but he _helped_ someone who needed it, and isn't that really what Izuku has always wanted to do? It isn't fixed. Izuku knows it's _not_ , and when Todoroki refuses to use his fire on Kacchan Izuku finds that thought proven true, but…

Todoroki was _going to_ , before he stopped, had reached for his fire in a way he hadn't before. It's a step in the right direction, and Izuku is already making and discarding plans to deal with the Endeavor Problem.

It's not going to be an easy fix. Endeavor _is_ ranked Number Two, and he has the pull and influence that comes with that, so _proving_ anything is going to be difficult. The evidence will need to be _ironclad_ for it to work. Undeniable. Especially since, as Izuku has already realized, there are people who _know_ but are either not saying anything, or _can't_ say anything.

 _(Izuku hates his mind sometimes, as he wonders if Endeavor was threatening family members of some of the people who are hiding what he's done to Todoroki. Perhaps it's not that they_ don't care _, but that they've been shoved against a wall faced with a flaming fist-)_

Izuku has never been this angry before.

He'd noticed that Endeavor was rather... _intense_ in his interviews- the ones he remembered- had noticed that he was rather harsh, but Izuku had _never_ , not for a moment, thought it was _anything_ like this. He needed to get home and watch everything he could dig up with a notebook so he could write his observations down.

Perhaps he'd talk to All Might. He wouldn't bring up what he now _knew_ Endeavor was doing from talking to Todoroki. Not yet, but perhaps All Might could help shed some light on the subject. Izuku needed more information before he brought everything up to an adult he trusted to _do_ something. He knew All Might _would_ , even right now, just on his word alone but…

Izuku knew, no matter how much he hated it, that the world _needed_ Endeavor to be Number Two right now. The world _needed_ him to be out fighting crime while All Might taught the next generation. While All Might was...in his current condition. Izuku had to have ironclad evidence _for_ that reason. So he could bring it up, and have it dealt with quickly enough that a power vacuum wasn't created.

It would be good for the world if they could just...make Endeavor disappear. If everything could be done in such a way that it was dealt with and _done_ before anyone knew to question.

Izuku clenched his fists.

That didn't mean he didn't want to _United States of Smash_ Todoroki Enji to the moon- or maybe the sun? Surely his Fire Quirk didn't prevent him from burning all the same?

He couldn't of course. But he would settle for a mountain side.

If he had to.

* * *

The Stain incident only solidified Izuku's plans. It also required some changes to one or two.

Todoroki came to him when he called for help. He had nothing to go on but a location, and still he had come. And he'd saved Izuku and Iida both. Izuku had seen it then, the sort of hero Todoroki could be. He'd reached for both sides of his Quirk without hesitation and he'd stood well under the pressure of _The Hero Killer._ Even as Stain threw his old man into his face about exactly what kind of hero he was going to be- _just like your father._

Without Todoroki-kun, Izuku isn't sure how facing Stain would have turned out ( _that's a lie, he knows perfectly well Stain would have killed Native, Iida and left him_ alive _with that failure-)_. Endeavor will be by sometime to collect his son and at the moment, there is still nothing Izuku can do. Nothing _Deku_ can do. He refuses to leave Todoroki with Endeavor forever, refuses to see that light, that drive, in Todoroki be tarnished. He _will_ set this strait. Will have this dealt with.

"Todoroki-kun."

Shouto's head jerks up from Stain's still form.

"What, Midoriya?"

Izuku finds the energy to muster up a smile. Surprisingly he does and the next words out of his mouth are heavy with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun, but we're going to have to cross a couple plans off of the _Kill Endeavor List,"_ Deku says sadly.

Iida swings around from tending to Native's unconscious body, shock and disbelief painted across his face and unnoticed, Stain's eyes crack open. There's a moment of non-comprehension before Shouto's eyes widen and he stares blankly before the faintest edges of amusement lighten his features. His mouth tugs down into a concerned frown, but his eyes _shine._

"Should- should I call the old man here? I mean, we're first year students. There's no way we could have brought him down by ourselves, right?. We could just..."

Todoroki's voice trails off as he gestures weakly towards Stain only to be interrupted as Iida lurches forward.

"You two! This is not the time nor the place for such- such _jokes_! I don't- Todoroki-kun?"

Iida is _appalled_ as his gaze switches between his classmates entirely serious looking faces. There is concern on his own face because- what is this? Surely, _surely_ this is some kind of- of bizarre coping technique? _Why_ would _Midoriya_ be going along with it? And Todoroki had never seemed like he would _joke_ about something like this, so why-?

There's the unmistakable sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and everyone automatically shifts into defensive positions. There is tension in everyone's frames, but it soon eases as recognizable faces appear and Izuku inwardly _sobs_. He's so tired, he can feel his thoughts slipping and he doesn't want to think about what would have happened if his last plan had failed. He maybe loses track of time for an instant and the next thing he's vividly aware of is when the Noumu swoops down, grabs him and takes off into the sky.

He can hear the screams of his name, but he's already worn out, his thoughts are blank in his head and _he doesn't know how he's going to get out of this-_

There's a hand clutching the back of his costume and a swift drop before he's set down on the ground, limbs trembling and breath short.

It's Stain. He's speaking about fake heroes and the undeserving and a _better world_ , but Izuku, no _Deku_ is told-

" _You,_ _ **you**_ _are worth more_ _ **alive.**_ "

Things progress to terrifying from then, as an unseen pressure slams down on all of them. It's suffocating and there's a phantom blade at his throat and he can barely _breathe._

Stain falls silent though, slipping into unconsciousness while still standing and honestly, Izuku is not far behind.

Much later, when the injured are safely delivered to a hospital and their wounds are treated. Later, when the fires are put out and the clean up begins, later, a college student returns home and plugs in his phone to the computer to upload a video. The sheer number of hits is astonishing, but soon the new media picks it up and it's not long before hundreds of thousands of people watch as the Hero Killer saves the life of the boy who won eighth place in the recent U.A. Sport's Festival and declares him to be _worthy_ …

...well then. People take notice.

* * *

North: Here we go again. In a completely different fandom. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but neither of us will stop at just _one_ chapter. I do confess though... _this time_ , it's my fault entirely. But I don't think I'll have to apologize for this. * **smiles** *

Wolf: No, not in this case. I _love_ Boku no Hero okay. _Intensely_. I however, did not expect North to pull me away from Memories to rant at me. And yet, here we are. On that note: WHO IS AS EXCITED AS ME ABOUT SEASON THREE? (Edit: THE BOYS ARE DORKS AND I LOVE THEM GOOD LORD.)

North: AS EXCITED AS **WE** YOU MEAN. BECAUSE I AM CURRENT ON ALL THE MANGA AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS NEXT ARC TO BE ANIMATED. Anyway, there will be continuations of _this chapter_ , in _this timeline_ , but there will also be little AUs set in the universe. Like we have two different Stain Arcs planned.

Wolf: It's crazy and I love it.

North: What Wolfy said.


	2. The Stain AU

The Stain AU - In Which Toshinori is Involved, but Not in the Way You Think.

* * *

"I've come to save you, Iida-kun!"

Izuku- _no, he is Deku now-_ stares at Stain, the Hero Killer and tries to keep calm. The anger is helping with that but he can still hear his heartbeat in his ears. There is _no way_ he can make it out of this situation without Iida potentially dying by himself.

He has his cell-phone in his hand, hidden behind his back and he's pretty sure he's just sent his location to everyone on his contact list but Stain is talking and Deku is planning and time is doing something weird so he's not entirely sure.

Stain says something- _it is the weak that must be culled-_ and Izuku can't help the way his hand tightens on his phone for a moment. He's unaware of how he has managed to hold a button down long enough to place a call as Iida yells something that Izuku will pay attention to later as he shouts-

"All Might told me, butting one's nose into other people's business is one of the principles of being a hero!"

-before his enhanced sight catches the way Stain shifts in anticipation to move. His hand spasms and the phone drops to the ground just as Deku jerks out of the way of a naked blade before charging forward. He dodges again, he twists and leaps into the air and-

" _5% Detroit Smash!_ "

-he lands a hit.

One for All is crackling in green lightning around him and Iida is spouting nonsense and there's another hero limply propped against the wall. Plans are formed and discarded in his head as each move Stain makes is carefully catalogued and- _dodge- pain, warm liquid slides down his arm._

Stain licks his blade and Deku is horrified as his muscles seize and refuse to listen to his internal screaming. His head is up and his field of vision has a perfect view of the events playing in front of him. Stain is watching him. Staring thoughtfully at his fallen form before an odd expression crosses his face, along with a hair-raising grin.

"Midoriya, that one called you?"

Deku bares his teeth and levels shining green eyes at the Hero Killer.

Stain's grin only widens and he takes a deliberate step closer to kneel down and look at Izuku full in the face.

"Who are _you?_ Obviously, you're familiar with _this one_ ," Stain says throwing a disgusted look at Iida's crumpled form, "Even if you are completely _different._ "

 _Stall him,_ Izuku thinks. _Distract him until backup arrives. It can't be much longer._

Not far away from his current position, Todoroki Shouto finally ducks from his old man's sight and flat out _sprints_ towards the location displayed on his phone. There is fear in his chest as the dots connect in his head and he knows that until he sees Midoriya alive and well, he's going to be imagining his _corpse._

Much farther from both of them, there is a room with a table surrounded by chairs. There is a heavy silence, short, pained breaths and agitated pacing. In that room are people who are unable to do anything, helpless to listen to what unfolds with no hand in its outcome. Trembling hands and shaking shoulders, quiet prayers and _hope._

"Deku," says Izuku and thinks of _All Might_. "I am Deku, and I'm not going to let you kill them."

He has no idea the sight he makes to the Hero Killer. He is entirely unaware of his still open phone laying nearby that is capturing every spoken word and exactly who is on the other end. Nonetheless, Izuku does what he does best and _speaks._

"You have a message to preach, about this society we live in," Deku says and watches as Stain's attention rests fully on _him_ , _away_ from Iida and Native.

The Hero Killer doesn't take the bait so Deku continues.

"You have decided to murder heroes for this message, decrying them as ' _fake heroes'_. Tell me, _Hero Killer_ , by what criteria do you determine them as _fake?_ I mean, _Endeavor_ , I can understand, frankly he has no business calling himself a _hero_ , but _Ingenium_?"

There's something like vicious satisfaction on Stain's face and Izuku's heart rate jacks up and he's pretty sure if he wasn't paralysed he would be shaking but this is not the time for that- _they're still alone._ _He just needs to stall for just a bit longer._

 _Surely someone will come soon._

Stain _laughs_. Izuku flinches, but his body doesn't move. One for All flares and lights up red, bloodshot eyes. He is still unable to move, to do anything but _speak._

"Deku, as in _useless_ , or _Deku_ as in _I can do it_?"

Izuku wants to tense under the question, but once again he is prevented from moving. Still he meets those red _red_ eyes and grins. He's terrified, but by all the stars in the sky, he _will_ stall for as long as Stain will play his game. And for some reason the villain is _interested_ in him, for some reason Stain is indulging him, so he's going to take advantage of that so matter how intent the Hero Killer's eyes are on him.

That's fine- that just means he's not paying attention to Iida or Native.

"You know," he smiles up at the Hero Killer, adrenaline singing in his veins, "It stands for _I can do it_ , of course. Even when I was told it was worthless, or _useless_ , that I was no good. What kind of hero would I be, if I didn't think I _could_? It's a reminder, _Stain._ A reminder that _I can_ save them- save anyone. That I _will_. It will be a name that brings smiles to people's faces, a pillar they can lean on when it all seems _useless_."

All For One crackles along his skin, casting strange shadows as Deku tries to move, fights the hold this quirk has over his body.

"Even when it seems impossible...Deku _can_ and _will_ save them. I refuse to allow for anything else!"

Stain is staring at him like he's something _rare,_ something _unexpected_ but gladly received. The grin on his face has widened, and the gleam in his eyes burns _brighter_. He looks _insane_. His laughter rings through the alleyway for a moment before his eyes narrow in on Izuku and he replies.

"People who are all talk are a dime a dozen," the Hero Killer says, "But with _you_. With you, _Deku_ , there is worth in keeping you _alive…_ "

A smile splits his face as his gaze slides over to the hero against the wall- Native- and Iida. Izuku is still summoning One For All, and he feels the very instant his muscles loosen, and become his own again. He's shoving himself upwards, too _slow_ , muscles stiff and unhappy to be moving as Stain continues.

"...as for these two, _not so much._ "

Stain angles his blade at Iida's unprotected back and Izuku's heart _stops._

" _No!"_

The denial rips from his throat but Stain doesn't not pause, does not hesitate as he raises his arm.

" _ **Stop!**_ "

Down, down the blade goes as tears gather in Izuku's eyes as he desperately summons One for All and reaches out- _he's not going to make it_ -

Fire bursts into Izuku's vision and Stain launches himself away from Iida's form with a snarl of frustration and Izuku _sobs_ as relief floods his body.

He pulls back from the desperate lunge he was in the middle of making darting backwards to join Todoroki as he forms the ice that slides Iida and Native behind them.

"Midoriya," Todoroki Shouto says, faintly exasperated, "In situations like this, you need to include more information."

His fist bursts into flames as he surveys the scene before his eyes.

"I'm _late._ You can blame my shitty old man."

Deku huffs a slightly hysterical laugh as he stumbles on his feet.

"I think I'd count this as ' _right on time'_ Todoroki-kun, considering everyone is _alive_. Thanks for the save. Don't let him ingest your blood- it paralyzes you." his eyes dart to Iida and Native "I'm not sure how long. I was the last to get caught, but the first to gain my movement back."

Todoroki hums.

"I can think of three possibilities for that. The strength weakens with the number of victims, it depends on how much blood he ingests, or blood type."

Stain's eyes dart between the two boys and his grin is slightly demented, even if there is an edge of pleasure in it. "Clever boys. I think I'll answer you for figuring it out so quickly- blood type plays a part in the time limit."

Izuku commits the information to memory even as Iida and Native provide their blood types. Time limits are good, all he has to do is _keep stalling_. Todoroki ran from his dad- there's no way Pros wouldn't be headed their way soon.

Todoroki watches as the Hero Killer launches himself into the empty air between them before responding with a storm of fire and ice. There's steam and heat waves and Stain retreats to a safe distance. Todoroki's ice carries Native, Iida and Izuku to a more protected point behind him. He meets red eyes and keeps his expression calm when he speaks.

"I won't let your ass kill them, Hero Killer."

Izuku huffs, a sound of almost amusement. He rolls his shoulders and darts his gaze to Todoroki-kun for a moment. "Think you can play support while I get up close?"

Todoroki nods sharply providing a quick and sincere-

"Be careful."

"Yeah. You too."

One For All crackles over his skin and Izuku's legs tense before he springs into motion.

"You've got yourself some good friends, haven't you…"

"... _Ingenium?"_

* * *

When All Might's phone chimes with a text message alert in the middle of the conference, Aizawa huffs an irritated breath at the repetitions of ' _a message is here!'_ in All Might's booming tones.

Toshinori stands, apologizing and coughs, pulling the phone to check who messaged him before pleasant surprise washes over his face. When he turns to the Principle, the bear-mouse is already waving his paw in acceptance. Half a second later, Nedzu's own phone chimes and Toshinori's attention is dragged away.

There is nothing in the app, save for directions to...a back alley in Hosu? His successor sent this to...all his contacts?

For an instant, there's confusion before the dread and the fear sets in and All Might swings around, alarm and worry on his face but...

Principal Nedzu had pressed a button and a TV slid out of the wall as Toshinori's back was turned. The news channel reporter is showing live footage from Hosu and the unmistakable glow of fire consuming parts of the city. There's a brief moment before a sudden rush of voices begins speaking and overlapping in various volumes but those voices instantly silence when All Might's phone begins to ring.

Usually, Toshinori would have ignored the call right then, but when he glances down at the caller id, he quickly scrambles to answer it with relief in his chest. It dies a quick and painful death as he hears the clear mocking tones of an unknown.

All Might jerks the phone away from his ear and to everyone in the room, the shout of _5% Detroit Smash_ is audible. Aizawa is on his feet the next instant, along with several others because there is only _one student_ that could be. The blood drains from All Might's face before it contorts in anger and he slams his cellphone down on the conference table, putting it on speaker.

"- _that one called you?"_

The voice is unfamiliar, but there is no mistaking the malicious and quizzical tones in those words. The man speaks more and it comes through the speaker with clarity despite the distance between the speaker and the man. But then, then comes a voice that is intimately familiar to both All Might and Eraserhead. Even though they had already guessed who was on the other end of the phone, more information fills in the blanks.

" _Who are_ you? _Obviously, you're familiar with this one. Even if you are completely_ different."

Toshinori's breath hitches because he has a terrible thought as to who is speaking and he is desperately praying that he's overreacting. Going by the look on Nedzu's furred face, his hunch is highly likely to be correct. His boy is declaring his hero name, and- and what he's _saying_.

"- _decided to murder heroes-_ "

"- _Hero Killer-_

"- _Endeavor-_ "

"- _Ingenium?_ "

The Hero Killer Stain _laughs_.

Wood splinters and the table crumbles to the ground as Toshinori slams his hands on its top. It's only Aizawa's excellent reflexes and quick hands that keep his phone from hitting the floor along with the rest of the table pieces.

"Calm, All Might," Nedzu says, his voice hard and eyes gleaming. "He's been caught by the Hero Killer's Quirk. So far, Stain is allowing himself to be distracted. Too much noise and he might notice Midoriya-kun's cellphone."

Aizawa quickly hits the _mute_ button, before pulling the text message with Midoriya's location displayed. While there is nothing _he_ can do, and perhaps nothing any of his contacts can do, he must try, nonetheless. He forwards to message to several underground heroes he is acquainted with, along with a short message. He looks up, taking in All Might's expression and he suspects there is one similar on his own features.

Toshinori is pulling in air like a huffing bull, ignoring the copper taste in his mouth and the wetness that's falling down his chin. His teeth are clenched so tightly it's a miracle he hasn't shattered them. He's used up all his time for today. There is _nothing he can do._

" _Deku as in_ useless, _or Deku as in_ I can do it?"

Aizawa is tense as he carefully hands the phone over to Nedzu. He doesn't want to break their only link to what is happening to _his students_.

Aizawa breathes, deep and slow and even. His posture is perfectly straight, and his back is tense, as he begins to pace, listening as his Problem Child answers the _Hero Killer_ himself.

He makes himself a promise. _He's getting this child an SOS homing beacon_ as soon as he comes back. He can't _deal_ with this kid's villain magnet tendencies. All his years of teaching and _this Hell Class_ is going to be the one to do him in. Not the villains he faced in the dead of night, but _teenagers_ who think they're infallible.

Even as he paces the length of the room he listens to Deku's voice, praying it will not be the last time he hears it.

" _-stands for I can do it-"_

" _What kind of hero would I be-"_

" _-a reminder,_ Stain _-"_

" _Even when it seems impossible-"_

" _I refuse to allow for anything else!"_

 _Damn it_ , this kid-

Aizawa has never been so proud, even as his heart tries to shove its way through his throat. Only the Problem Child would look a villain _known_ as the Hero Killer straight in the eye and _dare_ him like this. And yet, Aizawa will never forget this moment, not only because his students are facing a life threatening situation out of his reach, and he can feel years of his life being scraped away, but because that speech of his…

It _rings_ with conviction, with the strength of heart that will guide the pro hero Deku through the ranks. _This_ is a defining moment for Midoriya, Aizawa is sure of it. Going by the look of mixed panic and pride on All Might's own thin face, he's not the only one to realize that.

On the other hand, Toshinori can feel the blood bubbling up his throat as his heart rate speeds up, and the hand that has closed over his heart and remaining lung both tightens. Midoriya- _Izuku_ \- will be the death of him. He's achingly proud- _of course he is_ \- but-

His boy isn't _ready_ for the likes of the Hero Killer. Not yet. And yet, there he is, out of Toshinori's reach and facing him anyway. He can hear the smile in his boy's voice. He can hear the fear too.

And beside that is the determination to stand _anyway_. He recognizes the sound of One For All crackling over Izuku's skin, and he's tense. He wants to break another table- or rather he _wants_ to punch Stain in the face and roar at him to _get away from his boy_ \- but he controls himself. He had already broken the table, and there's _nothing he can do now but listen and pray-_

"- _there is worth in keeping you alive...as for those other two, not so much."_

Aizawa punches the wall, leaving a sizeable crater in the stillness that follows that statement.

Izuku's desperate and enraged scream is thunderous in the confines of the room- " _No!_ _**Stop!"**_

Aizawa sucks in an agonized breath- _is he going to listen to one of his students_ _ **die here**_ \- and the crack of Toshinori breaking a chair in his hands is loud. Aizawa spares a second to be glad he muted this side of the phone.

The crackling roar of flames, and Izuku's sob of relief are sudden and nearly enough to bring Aizawa and Toshinori both to their knees. He sees the other teachers slump in their seats, and multiple hands relax slightly from where they had been clenched.

Todoroki's voice is simultaneously something they're glad to hear and something that cranks their stress levels even higher. He saved them- that is obvious from the following conversation, as Todoroki complains he was late, and Izuku disagrees- but now there are _three of their students facing the Hero Killer._ Only two of those students are able to move.

The live footage of the city burning continues to play in the background, and the teacher's exchange horrified looks when the Noumu come into the picture, but still they listen to the voices coming over the phone. The Pros in the area are handling it, and the teachers live too far to be of any timely use.

It's a stalling game from there, and Aizawa has the absent thought that Izuku would have made an _excellent_ Underground Hero again, as his listens to the boy work to stall and distract the Hero Killer from his goals.

His heart is in his throat as he stalks closer to the phone, standing shoulder to shoulder with Toshinori as they both hear Izuku ask Todoroki to act as support while he gets close.

It's a good plan, Gran Torino definitely helped with Izuku's Quirk problems and his boy has a sharp mind for tactics so he must have a plan of some kind that will allow them to all walk out of that alley.

 _Alive._

* * *

The fight against Stain lasts about ten, maybe twelve minutes from start to finish. During that time, backup does not arrive. Izuku has shifted from stall tactics- a deadly game of keep away- to outright offensive and defensive attacks.

Any opening in Stain's defenses is taken advantage of, by fire, by ice or speed and strength. A misstep, carefully planned and a motion thwarted by careful baiting and reactions. Stain laughs and preaches his gospel truth. Deku counters with righteous fury in the belief of the good of heroes, that everyone can be a hero, even if for a moment. Iida is rebuked and ignored, encouraged and somehow finds the strength to stand, the determination to a hero as his brother is.

Every spoken word, every sound of steel against armor or concrete is broadcasted through Izuku's heavy duty cell-phone.

By the time Todoroki says _he's unconscious_ as if he cannot believe his eyes, Toshinori breaks another four chairs. Aizawa snaps the remains of the table in his hands when he needs to do _something_ with his hands. The other teachers have gotten to their feet and are pacing the length of the room to work off the nervous adrenaline.

All Might sinks down into one remaining chair and puts his hands over his eyes and doesn't bother hiding his shaking shoulders. He weeps in happiness and relief because _they're alive_. His students are okay, his boy will be coming home.

There are similar reactions across the room, with even Aizawa sinking to the ground in bone deep relief.

" _Midoriya,"_ Todoroki's voice breaks the silence of the other end.

" _Y-yes?"_

" _Where's your phone?"_

" _E-eh? My phone?"_

A short moment of silence before a short, almost hysterical laugh.

" _I have no idea."_

" _Midoriya-kun? There- your phone? Against that lump of ice?"_

There was a short noise of surprise before there were audible footsteps and the unmistakable sound of the phone being picked up.

"Izuku-"

Toshinori had forgotten that Aizawa had muted the sound from this side and thus, his voice went unheard. Of course, it was quickly muffled by the high pitched _shriek_ that Izuku made. There was another short burst of movement before Todoroki's voice came in loud and clear.

" _Please tell me you calling your dad and having him listen to everything was an_ accident… _?"_

Toshinori quietly wheezed and choked on a burst of blood, automatically pulling out a handkerchief to clean his mouth. He didn't lift his head to meet the stares of the other heroes in the room, but cleared his throat before reaching to turn off the speaker. He lifted the phone to his ear and opened his mouth to speak.

He blinked in surprise before pulling the phone down to stare at the screen in shock.

"Ah. He hung up."

The news channel they're tuned to suddenly switches to a live shot of Hosu, specifically to a shot where a winged Noumu quickly vanishes from view before soaring up into the smoky skies with a person hanging limply from its talons.

All Might drops the phone and lurches to his feet. This action is mirrored by nearly every other hero in the room, but the hoarse shout of ' _Izuku!'_ is his alone.

There is no mistaking that emerald jumpsuit, nor those visible curls with a distinct shade of forest green and yet, the situation has not changed in the slightest. They are still helpless, unable to do anything while one of their students are in danger.

The reporters on the scene are clearly horrified and when they spot a large burst of flames growing closer to the Noumu as it flies off, there's relief in their voices as they report-

" _Endeavor, the Flame Hero is drawing closer to the scene! We can only hope that he will be able to save the unknown boy!"_

The instant the reporter finishes speaking, the Noumu seizes in the air, locking in place, and a dark shape blurs by chasing after it. There is a glint of metal in one of his hands as the other wraps itself around the boy's torso. They vanish from view as the figure brings his arm down in a sharp thrust.

The reporter turns back with relief etched into her features.

" _Although we are not close enough to determine exactly_ what _has transpired, we can conclude from the footage that the unknown boy_ has _been rescued!"_

Toshinori wobbles and misses the chair on the way down and lands on the floor. He makes no move to correct himself, instead letting his head flop back onto the seat of the chair behind him.

" _Jesus wept, kid_ ," Toshinori wheezes in English, lifting his trembling hands to cradle his head without needing to move it from its place on the chair. " _Holy shit."_

Eraserhead makes a noise of exasperation and relief before he huffs a dry laugh.

"Definitely the Problem Child of the bunch."

Toshinori's voice is muffled from under his hands, but he makes no move to remove them as he rasps "This kid is going to kill me. He's going to give me a heart attack. Holy _fuck,_ oh my _god._ I'm grounding him. I don't even care what Inko grounds him from, I'm grounding him _again_."

Aizawa huffs another laugh before he folds himself gracefully to the floor, leaning his head back onto the same chair Toshinori is using. "Do you think I can ground him on school grounds?"

Toshinori doesn't miss a beat as he answers vehemently-

" _Yes."_

Midnight's voice is dry when she speaks up. "Your inner parents are showing Yagi-san, Aizawa-kun."

* * *

In Hosu, there is a man who huddles in a dark alley, shakily holding his camera as it records the events in front of him.

The Hero Killer Stain depostes a boy decked in green almost _gently_ to the ground before he levels a burning crimson gaze at the gathered heroes- one of which is is _Endeavor_ \- and speaks.

This civilian faithfully records every word the man says, trembling and shaking as his presence surrounds all those who witness Stain's last stand until the moment he falls silent.

It's a long time before this civilian manages to leave the alley, before he even tries to gather his feet under him. Eventually, he makes it home. It's the next day when he turns on the news to see the blaring headlines of _Endeavor Defeats Hero Killer! Justice Prevails!_

It's not even a sudden realization the man has, but rather an automatic action. He captured prime footage of the Hero Killer Stain, his opinions and motivations! He watches the video and it doesn't take long to realize...Endeavor only showed up after the humanoid snatched the one called ' _Midoriya'_ from the ground.

Which means that the the No. 2 hero was _not_ the one to defeat the Hero Killer. Rather...it was those three U.A. students?

The man finds himself uploading the video to the internet without a second thought.

The video starts off and runs for a solid minute before four figures exiting an alley. All of them are covered in blood, but the worst of it seems to be on the three students, easily recognizable faces from the U.A. Sports Festival.

Todoroki Shouto.

Iida Tenya.

The Pro-Hero Native is carrying Midoriya Izuku on his back, the boy's green jumpsuit torn and stained with blood. There is exhaustion in his face and he's practically falling asleep. A viewer can see his mouth move, though his words are not heard. Still viewers can clearly hear Native's response.

" _I'm sorry...I'm a Pro-Hero, yet I was only a burden in your fight."_

Midoriya Izuku presumedly mumbles something in disagreement, but his reply is overshadowed by another voice from behind the boy pulling the tied up and unconscious body of the Hero Killer Stain.

" _Todoroki, I should pull him-"_

 _Iida Tenya is interrupted by Todoroki as he says-_

" _Your arm is in bad shape, Iida."_

There's a murmur of their voices as they quiet and then almost an explosion of noise as the Pro-Heros finally show up. There's several moments of gestures of concern and worry as injuries are looked over before the one arrayed in Ingemium's armor steps into center frame. He bows and while the angle isn't good, the light shines in such a way to suggest tears.

" _Both of you, you both sustained wounds because of me. I am truly sorry- I became so blind, I couldn't see anything!"_

Midoriya Izuku lets go of Native's shoulders and lands gingerly on the ground. His response is too quiet to hear, but Todoroki Shouto's is not.

" _Pull yourself together. You're the class president."_

The old man in costume suddenly jerks, shouting out with urgency-

" _DUCK!"_

There's a blur and Midoriya Izuku is snatched up by talons of a flying humanoid with exposed brains.

The video clearly shows as Stain rises from his position and is gone is a flurry of motion. The camera follows as best it can but it's mostly fuzzy until the humanoid crashes to the ground and Stain crouches atop its corpse, one arm wrapped firmly around the boy's middle.

" _All of this- it's for the sake of a just world!"_

Another burst of sound from conversation and a handful of seconds later, Endeavor finally shows up in the video.

Stain speaks his gospel, of _heroes_ and _phonies_ and the world learns the truth. Of _All Might_ \- a _true_ _hero._

As do all the teachers who, only the night before, were gathered in a conference room and listened to a phone call that lead to one of the most stressful situations they had been in this school year. Honestly, it seemed a natural escalation from the USJ attack.

* * *

All Might marches through the hallways of Tartarus. He's as the public knows him, wearing his costume and towering over the guards that are escorting him deeper into the prison. There is absolute silence as he passed cells and even the men surrounding him are keeping as much distance between them and the Number One Hero as they can.

All Might is not smiling.

He is lead to a door, a thick slab of reinforced metal and it is promptly opened to reveal decent sized room, housing a familiar figure, restrained by a straight jacket. The man doesn't turn to face his visitors, instead keeping his closed eyes pointed towards the far wall.

One of the guards makes as if to speak, but he is quickly silenced with a wave of All Might's hand. Soon, the hero is left alone as the door shuts and locks firmly behind his escorts.

There is a moment before All Might moves. In this moment, Stain does not shift from his position and does not look up to either acknowledge or to see who has come to his cell.

A hand snags the back of the straight jacket and the man continues his silence until...until his name is spoken by a familiar voice in an unfamiliar tone.

" _Akaguro Chizome._ "

Stain opens his eyes to come face-to-face with the Symbol of Peace, the one hero he will not hesitate to acknowledge and the only one he will allow himself to fall to. His heart rate jacks up as he takes in All Might's unsmiling face and the way glowing blue eyes set against black bore into him. There is a presence that blooms in his senses and leaves his breath harsh in the silence.

"I will not kill you, _Stain,_ " All Might says bare inches from his face in a perfectly calm voice at a reasonable volume. "I have come to ensure your understanding of the situation you are in."

Stain opens his mouth to say- _something_. Anything, but at the look on All Might's face, he stops and carefully waits for the hero to continue.

"If you ever," All Might begins just before an unbelievable amount of pressure _slams_ into Chizome's body, stealing the breath from his lungs and causes his eyes to widen in shock and _fear_ , " _If you ever lay a finger on my boy ever again, you will not be willing to accept the consequences of your actions. My students defeated you. You will not touch them again as long as I stand to_ _ **stop you.**_ "

It takes Chizome a breathless moment to even think about the words All Might is saying. At first he doesn't even know what the hero is talking about. And then he mentions _students_ and suddenly things start making _sense_. Stain had only faced one group of children recently that had defeated him.

' _My boy',_ hmm?

 _Detroit Smash_ \- is what 'Deku' shouted before punching him in the face. It was his second offensive move. Deku, the one who Stain acknowledged as a _true hero_ , one like _All Might._

 _All Might_ who is in his jail cell and ensuring he knows what would happen if he decides to revisit his former unintentional target. The boy with freckles and curly green hair. The one who he was shown a picture of by Shigaraki as a target _to kill_. Along with _All Might._

His thoughts aline and Stain realizes that even if All Might becomes unable to continue as the Symbol of Peace, as the one _true hero_ , there is already one waiting to take his place if he should fall.

And it's All Might's own son.

Stain says nothing at this internal revelation. His breath stutters in his lungs and there's sweat dripping down his face but he lifts his gaze and holds it as best he can. He understands. People can be inspired, influenced by the people around them. If All Might's son builds friendships and gain comrades and allies who take to the boy's way of thinking...well, some of his objectives have been accomplished. It's not the victory he's imagined, but it's not a loss either.

All Might draws back, the pressure eases and the hand leaves his restraining garment. Stain cannot help but slump back into a slouch that partially hides the weakness in his body. He needs to control his reaction before he speaks.

All Might steps back, raises a hand to the door and-

Chizome calls out with a voice that faintly trembles and is hoarse from disuse.

"The League of Villains. During their recruitment spiel, I was shown a picture of one of their targets."

All Might's movements pause and while his eyes haven't let Stain's form, they sharpen once more. Chizome takes that as his que to continue.

"I didn't think much of a freckled face brat, not until he knocked me back on my heels in that alleyway. I certainly would never have guessed who he was from his looks, or even a simple hero name. But," Stain says even as All Might's fists clench at his words, "in hindsight, me acknowledging _your boy_ as a real hero isn't that much of a surprise, is it, _All Might?"_

The hero remains still as stone. He does not response or give any indication that he heard Chizome's words. Still, Stain says in a tone that might even be called apologetic.

"When the person with the Warp Quirk brought me to his bar, I was already prepared to turn them down. Shigaraki resembles more of a child throwing a tantrum than a warrior with a cause. Regardless, they are also the ones I hate most in the world."

Stain stands to his feet and lifts his gaze to cold, hard blue.

"I will not stand with them, All Might, don't worry. I had already made my decision. I retrieved the boy from the Noumu, I would not hesitate to do so again."

 _I won't touch your son, unless it is to save his life,_ he doesn't say but he hopes All Might understands. People like his son are needed in a better society.

His piece said, Stain retakes his seat and watches as All Might pivots on his heel and exits Chizome's cell.

Their conversation is done. What needs to be said has been spoken and while one is convinced the green child called _Deku_ is the son of All Might, the other is cursing his recklessness while acknowledging that Stain passed what little information he knew about the League of Villains hideouts because the vigilante thinks Izuku is _his son._

His heart skips a beat in his chest.

 _My boy_ , he said as a warning.

 _Your boy_ , Stain acknowledged in understanding.

Toshinori says nothing to Tsukauchi when his friend asks, save for what little information Stain gave him.

When he sees Izuku next, there isn't any hesitation before he bends down to gently wraps his arms around his shoulders. Perhaps his eyes linger over a beaming smile and tousled curls. Maybe his hand stays on the boy's shoulder. There's a chance Toshinori pauses before he says, in a warm voice that hides none of the affection, _my boy._

Izuku's eyes shine and his smile is as bright as the sun.


End file.
